1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for driving a self-luminous display panel of the active matrix driving type.
More particularly, this invention relates to a self-luminous display panel driving method, a self-luminous display panel and an electronic apparatus of an active matrix driving type.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element has a characteristic called electroluminescence characteristic of re-emitting light in response to a voltage applied thereto. In recent years, a display device of the self-luminous type wherein such organic EL elements are disposed in a matrix has been and is proceeding.
A display panel which uses an organic EL element can be driven by an application voltage lower than 10 V. Therefore, the display panel of the type has a characteristic that the power consumption is low. Further, the display panel which uses an electronic EL element which is a self-luminous element has another characteristic that reduction in weight and reduction in film thickness are easy. In addition, the display panel which uses an organic EL element has a further characteristic that the response speed is as high as approximately several microseconds and an after image is less likely to appear upon display of moving pictures.
A passive matrix type driving system and an active matrix type driving system are available as a driving system for a display panel which uses an organic EL element. In recent years, development of a display panel of the active matrix type driving system wherein an active element such as a thin film transistor is disposed for each pixel is proceeding energetically.
A display panel of the active matrix type driving type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-255856, No. 2003-271095, No. 2004-133240, No. 2004-029791, and No. 2004-093682.